


Rick's Morty- My Diamond Child

by RickedFanfics



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Birdman and maybe morty?, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Humiliation, References to Drugs, Romance, Sad and Beautiful, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, morty just becomes a slut, sexaul humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickedFanfics/pseuds/RickedFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started after the jelly bean king raped  Morty. Nightmares made him scream at night, masturbating felt dirty; he’d fall limp. The thought of even going out with Rick on another adventure, made him shake like a leaf. He couldn’t stand to be near men, woman, human or alien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This Is my first Rick n Morty fic, but not my first rodeo, iv'e beed writing smut for 13 years, nothing comes close to Rick and Morty tho.

Kamikaze, a reckless person: somebody who behaves in a reckless way, often somebody whose actions seem self-defeating or self-destructive

 

Chapter one  
Kamikaze - Walk The Moon  
Rick’s Pov

  
Rick has to do something about it.

He has had to watched his grandson handle the pain, and hurt for to long now. Yeah Rick try’s at times to talk too him, but Morty doesn’t say much back, when asked if okay, a shrug, if he’s hungry, he mumbles of how he’s not, how’s school, ‘fine’. Rick gave up after a month of trying and went to his own head for an idea of what to make, what he needs for it, how it’ll work and what could the effects be.

Morty in that time has become home schooled; because of too many calls of break downs in class.  
One of Beth’s biggest worries has been what people would think about her or her family. Rick frowns tinkering with his latest invention. Thinking about Morty again.  
So now she’s fucking paying for a Doctor to fucking come to the house, due too Morty’s last doctor’s visit. That left her embarrassed and never wanting to force Morty into doing anything ever again.  
She had told Rick when they came home, how the boy screamed and cried, when he was simply asked to change out of his clothes for a well body check up. And that she felt guilty for paying more attention to the persons staring and talking in whispered tones then her son.  
It also left Rick feeling like shit, because only he and Morty know why he’s acting like this.

Summer’s been trying the best she can do to support her brother, Morty only willing to talk to her, but she’s leaving for college in three days, which has put Morty five steps back then foreword.  
Now eating less again and no longer talking through the door to anyone, the only time you’ll see him is when he passes by like a ghost, to use the bathroom.

Quiet, with his head down, bags purple dark and big under his eyes, making him look like a raccoon. His yellow shirt now looks like a large blanket hanging off dainty bones, his porcelain white skin is so tight against his joints, he’s atrophying, elbow bones sticking out clear as day. His sweat pants went from fitted to baggy, the ties are tied tight so he can keep them up around his small bony hips. Morty’s birthday is in four months, and Rick will be damned if the kid turns fifteen looking like death walking around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get Ready ya'll it's about to happen. . . .
> 
> <3 
> 
> Ps,
> 
> Watch for the Diamond Child.


	2. Body Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Body Count - Jessie Reyez

Chapter Two   
Body Count - Jessie Reyez (count of dead bodies: a count of the number of dead bodies.)  
Rick Pov

  
Rick rubs his rough stubbles with the palm of his hand. Lab coat hanging off the back of his work stool. Rick’s been thinking of the best way to get Morty out of his darkness. A place that the man doesn’t like being in himself, a place he doesn’t want his Morty to be in. Rick drinks from his flask, frowning while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Rick needs to help him, his dumb ass morty isn’t here by his side, mumbling and stubbing about. Rick’s just not Rick without his Morty.

Groaning Rick rolls off the chair, They’re the only ones home. Summers out buying things for her college dorm, Beth and Jerry are out on a brunch date. That Rick made them go on, because Jerry wouldn’t stop asking how it could be okay to have breakfast or lunch with wine before drinking hours (that are non-existing in Rick’s world ). Plus Rick needs this moment to knock on Morty’s door, he’s been wanting to talk too him alone.

The old man leaves his garage with heavy sigh, making his way up the stairs, giving each step acknowledgement; three broads creek, some have wood chipped off from hauling furniture up the stairs, they need cleaned and it surprises Rick that Beth hadn’t noticed this. The short walk up comes to an end and Rick finds himself standing in front Morty’s door, that once held a lively boy who’s stickers clad the innocent door. Rick swallows and knocks, waiting for an answer that doesn’t come. He knocks again, and waits listing for anything, heart racing that the boy may have gone to far, no answer no noise.  
Rick sighs and pulls his flask out from his lab-coat, and takes a long swig before saying.

“Look, M-Morty, we need to- to talk, jus-Burgh-just you and me.” Rick says waiting, listening to the lightest padding of feet. His heart lifts as the door unlocks, and opens just a crack, Rick rolls his eyes and pushes himself in, shoving the mumbling boy to the side.

“Th-this shit needs to stop.” Rick states striding through the dirty room, sitting down on Morty’s mess of a bed. Rick takes a moment to look around, pill bottles cover the boys side table, three white pills laying out next to a bottle of water, like they were just about to be taken. His room is dirty, which is so unlike the young boy Rick use to know. What happened to the boy who would organize his garage and tools, the innocent boy who secretly liked to play with dolls, making Rick play with him, because he’s the only one who knows. The old man looks up at what use to be his sweet grandchild. He looks so frail now, twigs for arms and legs, his untamed big ball of curly hair looks to big with his sunken in face. Rick sighs and shakes his head. This is all his fault, Morty’s like this because of him not caring enough to help him through the pain..

“L-look at you.” Rick says with a tight lump in his throat, It’s rough to talk, the man swallows and puts his head in his hands, this is the first time, Rick’s ever felt guilty.

“G-god, m-my Morty.” His Morty, he failed to deliver his promise of keeping the boy safe.

Morty just stands there looking down; his once bright big blue eyes are glassy from the high he’s already on, Morty let’s out a small whimper his body shaking from crying, Rick inhales deeply and puts his hands out for a hug. Morty goes in for but stops to look Rick straight in the eyes, before slowly wrapping his arms around the mans neck. Rick embraces the troubled youth, pulling him down to sit on his lap wanting to support him better . Morty’s body wont stop shaking, he starts breaking down, crying in Rick’s arms, he tucks his head into the crook of Rick’s neck, sniffing and pulling at the latter’s lab coat, wetting his neck with tears.

“Hell-help me Help -m-e-me PLEASE!” Morty cry makes Rick’s heart throb. This is the worst feeling, guilt.

“I can’t get the- the thoughts t-t-t-to stop, I- I-I can’t sleep, he-he’s he’s everywhere I go, he’s-he’s all over me! Rick, he-he-He’s always in my head!”

He yells with a raspy voice, hands bang against Rick’s chest before grabbing his lab coat again, gripping tightly, pulling roughly.

“I-I-I’m s-s-so lost a-and I-I d-don’t kkkonw Rick, I-I-I can’t keep living like this, pl-pl-please help take-take him out of my head.” Rick squeezes the boys arms and hugs him, letting the boy cry.

“Don’t worry Morty, I’m here, I’ll help you.” Rick says, leaning over to get the three pills and his water handing it to him, Morty nods and takes them, Rick puts the glass back and turns off the light.

Rick in the end, ended up falling asleep with the boy. Waking to Morty’s screaming at two in the morning. He grabs anywhere he can pulling at his grandfathers lab coat.  
Kicking his feet in aimless directions. Rick shakes the boy awake, Morty starts to cry, finding Rick laying next to him and not the Jellybean King he had thought it was; he clings to the man. Rick can only hold him while he shakes crying and dry heaving. Saying ‘sorry’ over and over. God what a mess, he needs. . . Shit he needs some moon rocks.

“Hold up kid.” Rick portals out the room; retuning through the green whirlpool with his bag of weed and a fresh pack of swisher-sweets cigars. Morty sits up on his bed with his arms wrapped around his knees watching on as Rick drops his sound and ‘smell’ barrier, to the floor. It flashes orange around the room and clears, Rick chuckles lightly before walking over to the bed, plopping down next to Morty with a smile.

“This’ll help you kid.” Rick says while pulling his razor out of his pocket, catching Morty cringe and pull away. Rick grabs the foil pack and rips it open, picking and pulling out one of the two white-grape flavored cigars.

He carefully cuts opens the tobacco leafs that make up the wrap of the cigar, asking Morty to get his trash-bin. Morty lightly bounces off the bed lifting Rick’s heart; He watches as Morty grabs his bin and walks back to the bed with a small grin back to Ricks smile. Rick pats the bed and Morty crawls on his knees back to his spot, holding out the bin for Rick to clear out the tobacco.  
Morty sits close while watching and holding the trash bin with gazed eyes, as the mans skillful fingers do their work. Now breaking weed into the empty wrap, and licking it shut.

Rick hands it over to Morty when it’s done, who takes it; without Rick having to make him or beg him. Morty smiles at Rick’s awestruck look as he lights it up on his own, holding in the smell good smoke in his lungs for a good minute before letting it out and puffing on it again. Rick grins, just enjoying a little bit of his normal grandson for a moment, before rolling himself one and sitting back against the wall with his partner in crime.

“S-so it’s because of him.” Rick asks after they’ve puffed for awhile.

Morty try’s to explain his problem, his hands waving this way and that, but Rick already knows, he got the hint the moment Morty walked up to him after going too the bathroom. Honestly Rick wishes that he would’ve gotten up and checked on the boy because, he knew the kid was in there for to long.

“I shot him.” Rick lets it out of the blue, he never told Morty this. But he hopes it’ll help him, knowing that the fucker is gone. Morty stares at Rick with wide crystal clear eyes.

“wh-what?” Morty sounds breathless.

“I-I shot him.” Rick repeats himself, watching every move the boy makes, wanting to know if he’d become mad, better or worse.

“wha wh-when?” Morty asks tilting his head, brows frowned .

“when we were leaving. Sh-shot him before jumping, I got the hint Morty, and I - and I . . .well I was pissed.” Rick can admit this, because he was.

Morty grins, staring at the blunt in-between his fingertips.

“So he-he’s really gone.” Morty sounds so uncertain, but Rick knows his aim is perfect, and fuck he had a clear shot- the kids making Rick doubt himself.

“You know it, y-you know I wouldn’t let, I wouldn’t let a motherfucker live after he did that to. . .to someone I-I. To Someone I love.”

Rick looks up from his fingers holding his blunt, to morty, who out of nowhere, kisses his cheek.

“Rick, thank. .you.” Rick waits to make eye contact, and kisses the boys cheek back with a small smile.

“I do tho Morty.” Rick says pulling back.

“I- jeez Rick, so do I.” Morty touches the side of his face sighs and puffs his blunt. Curling his legs up against his chest, letting the smoke out. The night went well till the sun rose up.

“I need t-to sleep.” Morty groans in his pillow, pushing at Rick’s arm as they lay in his bed stuffed like sardines in a can, Rick way too big fit in it. Morty is tired and aggravated with Rick’s extended stay, so Rick gets up and leaves the boy to his sleep, making sure to kiss his cheek. Loving how Morty places his hand on the spot with a smile like it’s a gift.

Rick walks out of Morty’s room with a large yawn, shit mine as well go sleep too, Rick thinks to himself, shutting Morty‘s door and turning for the staircase.

“Dad?” Rick stops and looks over at his daughter walking out of her room down the hall as Rick was about to make his way down the stairs to his.

“Y-yeah baby.” Rick try’s to act nonchalant, when just walking out her sons room, where Rick had been all day and night, it sounds to wired, even for him, on some levels.

“What were you doing in Morty’s room?” Shit, Rick scratches the back of his head.

“I. .I’ve been t-trying to help him.” Rick best excuse to not sound like a weirdo.

“Well,” She steps close, egger to know if her sons doing better, she just wants him ‘normal’ again in Rick’s opinion.

“He, he’ll make it baby, this-this will take time, of course. . .But he’ll-he’ll make it.” Rick doesn’t know himself, all he knows is that he wants his Morty back just as much as her.

“Thank you so much dad.” Beth hugs Rick tightly, a smile on her face.

“Is he sleeping.” She asks, looking over at his shut door.

“Yeah.” Rick stares at it with her, sadness feeling him. If only he would have told Morty sooner, would he have not gone through this. But even with what little Morty told Rick about what happened in that bathroom, Rick has a gut feeling there’s much more to it, he has a feeling that Morty was raped, and he just won’t say anything about it.

“You look beat dad, you go to bed now, I’ll bring you two breakfast.”

Rick’s stomach grumbles to the sound of that, his mouth is dry, watering up for his green liquor of salvation.

“That- That sounds nice baby, I hope the- that the kid eats, he’s to thin.” Rick pills his eyes away from Morty’s door and descends down the stairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll like it, love you guys, tell me what kind of crazy sex you'd like to read, give me fresh ideas guys! Or a song you'd like to be paired with an idea for a chapter, give them to me, all of them, please, I love you guys for that,


	3. Sweatpants

Chapter Three  
Sweatpants - Childish Gambino  
Rick Pov

  
Beth sighs for the forth time, not understanding, well, she gets it, just doesn’t know why.

“But dad, don’t you think it’s better, if his whole family try’s to help, instead of everyone leaving.”

She huffs and crosses her arms, tapping her foot for a response, pressing for a fight.

“Beth you keep tapping that foot and demanding, but this is a fight you’re not going to win.” Rick pats himself on the back for the fatherly skills without a slur. Beth again sighs and walks out of Rick’s room with the tickets in hand. Rick knows Jerry will flip his shit but pack anyway Beth on the other hand, well tomorrow we’ll see how it goes.

\------. . . .

Today’s the day. And everyone knows not to talk or knock at Morty’s door. Rick doesn’t want Morty to have anytime too worry. Beth looks back twice at the stickered door while doing as asked, walking down the stairs with her bags quietly. She walk’s with a fast pace once she gets to the end of the stairs and stops in front of Rick, pushing her index finger against his chest roughly.

“I swear if he’s the same way when we get back, I’ll kill you myself.” Rick takes the comment as motherly love and pats her shoulder.

“Something, I don’t know if it all, but something will. . .” He holds back any sound of being uncertain and sighs rubbing his brow-line

“Something will change. . . I promise you Beth.” Rick wants to be sure of himself, but for once in his life, he isn’t, he may have to use what he’s been making to help the boy, and that’s Rick’s last want right now; because he doesn’t know what the side effects could be yet. Rick just wants his Morty back more then anyone knows.

_________. . . .

 

 

  
“Morty, I-I wanna help you, but but you have to do as I say.” He nods stoned and full on the food Rick made him.

“Alright. . This -this may be wired, I know, but, I-I really want to help you. And this is the best way. You know I love you, I I’ve- I’ve always wanted you by me, even-even if I acted like I like I didn’t. .. I did. I enjoyed the better half of-of you adventure.” Morty smiles lightly, moving to the edge of the bed.

“Grandpa.” Morty opens his arms for a hug, and Rick takes it, sitting down next to him. Morty grabs the blindfold in Rick’s hand when pulling away and ties it around his eyes. Making Rick’s heart thump hard, he shouldn’t do this, but it may help.

“Okay lay back.” Rick commands, and Morty does as told.

 

 

Morty Pov-

  
Morty grins not knowing what this is about, or what’s to come. A thrill runs through his body until Rick runs his hand over his arm. Morty pulls the blindfold up eyes wide with worry.

“I . I’m going to help you get- to get comfortable with your body again. I want you. . .to get hard and-and feel good, okay, with yourself. . .moan if you feel like it, please.” Rick looks sincere, eye’s look sad, yet hopeful, for what. Morty tilts his head, biting his bottom lip, the xanx he took has worn off, but the high from Rick weed is amazing.

Morty swallows the best he can with his cottonmouth and pulls the blindfold down waiting for what’s to come. Rick leans down and kisses at his neck. Morty makes a lousy attempt at moaning, his voice loud just enough for Rick to hear, even if it makes Morty feel uncomfortable.

“Does, does it feel good.” Kind of, Morty thinks to himself, licking his dry lips, Morty nods not wanting to break down again, but he can’t help the trickles of tears that start running down his cheeks, he can’t help the thoughts, all he can think of is the Jelly-Been King, and his touch and his smell-

“C-can I take the blindfold off. . .I . .I want to see you.” Morty starting to panic, he knows it’s Rick, but it’s the thought, the memory of it, the fucking feeling.

Rick pulls it off smiling down at his grandson. “I love you It’s okay.”

Morty give him a weak smile and licks his lips again, tasting his salty tears.

“I’m sorry.” Morty can’t help but feel dumb for acting like this, he should be able to just get over things like everyone around him, Morty catches Rick’s frown.

“For what?” Morty looks at anything but the mans eyes, trying to figure out what to say.

“I-I-I I can’t handle the thought of him, and the blindfold just made me think of-of-”

“Don’t worry doll, I want you to feel better, to not think of him anymore.” Rick frowns, rubbing his stubbles with the palm of his hand, sitting on Morty’s bed across from him

Morty uses the palms of his hands to lean over and lightly peck the side of Rick’s lips. Getting Rick to look at him again, nothing major just a simple kiss. Morty sits back with a small satisfied smile.

“I, jeez Rick, I trust you doing this, it’s just. . . That feeling I get.”

The man nods and moves in closer to the boy.

“Alright baby, lets take your clothes off.” Morty’s cheeks turn a light pink, He know he agreed for help, but is this helping? Morty can’t help but wonder as Rick slowly and calmly pulls his shirt off tossing it to the side. Moving down to his sweat pants, Morty’s sure he hasn’t washed in a week and that’s an embarrassing thought as Rick unties the string and shoves them down and off him, tossing the pants to the side with his shirt. Rick grins at the sight, Morty almost naked and blushing from embarrassment and thrill. Rick pulls his lab coat off and his shirt, tossing the shirt off the bed but keeping the coat.

“Sit up baby.” Rick holds out his coat.

Morty getting what Rick wants sits up and puts his arms out for the sleeves, his grandfather puts his overly large coat on him, it coats Morty’s body like a blanket, already warm and worn from time, it’s the most comfortable Morty’s been all day. Morty lays back with pink cheeks and a grin, diligent fingers grabbing the collar bring it up to his nose, inhaling his grandfather’s musk as he eyes the man.  
Rick smirks getting off the bed to pull his jeans off, keeping his boxers on like Morty, he gets back into bed. Rubbing his hard member in front of the boy making his grandson gasp in surprise and cover his eyes. Rick grins and pulls the tail of the coat out from underneath Morty’s ass. The old man sits back on his knees looking over the boy. To Rick the sight is amazing. The teen holding his coat to his nose, smiling up at him. .a little to thin for Rick’s liking, but beautiful none the less. Morty can feel his member harden as Rick looks him over, licking his lips.

“Grandpa, kiss me.” Morty says it before thinking, going for wants rather then thought’s.

  
Rick’s Pov

Rick’s loves the way Morty says that, his smile turns into a shit eating grin that makes Morty’s smirk. Rick leans down his puckered lips meet Morty’s, again that light peck. But Morty puts a hand around the back of Rick’s neck and licks at his bottom lip eagerly. Rick opens his mouth letting Morty’s tongue slip against his with excitement a nervous giggle tagging along. Rick lets Morty’s tongue invade and play with his, Morty allowing Rick to taste and invade his sweet mouth and pink tongue. All Rick can think is; has Morty been eating cotton candy. Rick feels like a teenager again, groaning cupping the boys soft cheeks in between his hands, their tongues battle for a moment before Morty’s young and new at kissing lungs run out of air. Morty’s bottom lip slowly becomes plump as Rick sucks, letting he teen catch his breath, not know he’s taking it away. Rick let’s the boys lip go with a pop, and licks Morty’s saliva off his lips with a grin, Morty with flushed cheeks, grins back.

“Are you planning on taking my-virginity . . .” Morty’s smile drops with his head and Rick grinds his teeth hating that Morty has to go through this.

“You losing your virginity to me tonight, you understand me. This is the night you’ll remember I promise you that.”

Rick grabs his box with the items he brought to the room. A injection he’s crated with just the right antidote to kill that one fucking memory.

“R-rick what is that?” Morty points at the ready needle, that Rick’s flicking the bubbles out of.

“This- this baby will take that memory away.” Rick pushes the bubbles out till the fluid spills, not wanting any air pockets

“Rick. .” Morty grins pulling his arm out the lab coats sleeve and holding out his bare arm.

“What the fuck have you been waiting for.” Morty says jokingly, biting his bottom lip.

With a grin Rick wraps the mint green rubber tie around his upper arm and tightly ties it, waiting for a plump vain to appear, which Rick finds under the inside curve of Morty’s elbow. Rick pills open a alcohol cleaning pad and rubs the spot clean, he puts the pad down and grabs the shot.

“Alright you’ll feel a pinch.” Morty nods and shuts his eyes, holding still. Rick pushes the long needle through the pale skin making Morty hiss, slowly he pushes the injection into Morty’s blood system.

“It’s gonna burn a little, but if it feels like you can’t handle it tell me.” again Morty nods eyes still closed. Rick pulls the needle out of his arm, taking note that the boy has scars from cutting on his wrist.

“There is one big side effect I do want you to understand.” Rick sigh’s fiddling with the shot debating where to toss it, he just puts it back into the box.

“Well . .?” Morty leans in trying to get Rick to look at him, Again Rick sighs with a frown. A part of the injection is an extract he pulled from a sex-addict, in hopes that it’ll help counter balance how he feels sexually.

“It’s gonna change all your thought’s, take that out yes, but you’re. . .you’re gonna love sex and everything to do with it, it’s gonna change you in a way.” Rick sighs for the third time, looking back at his grandson. He looks be willed, clueless if Rick could put a finger on it, then as if something clicked, he grins like a mad man.

“Rick why don’t you stop fucking around over there and come here.” Rick raises a brow.

It’s like a reboot, he doesn’t remember at all. He’s horny teenager and just wants to full-fill his want to fuck Rick at the very moment. To which Rick groans, Thinking if he should give himself a reboot to get horny as fuck without knowing why, or deal with what’s to come. Rick shrugs and climbs on top of the boy, a smile playing on his young face.

“I really want you to take my virginity grandpa Rick, I’ve been waiting for this.” He whispers soft and slowly, not stumbling on a word.

“Okay baby.”


End file.
